Dakota's Back!
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: "aww Chad your'e the best boyfriend ever!" Sonny said.  Those weirds were piercing though Dakota's skin
1. Chapter 1

**Dakotas Back**

**(A/n i heard that this would be the summary of another eppi.)**

**Please R&R maybe ill add another chapter.. Depends how short**

"But Daddy i wanna see CHAD!" Dakota screamed.

"Honey, Chad is on Mackenzie Falls," "You can't watch Mackenzie Falls" Mr. Condor said to her spoiled daughter.

"Ok daddy, but i love you" Dakota said in her sweet little kid voice

"I love you too" her dad said"

**Dakota waited to her dad to leave an ran into the cafeteria to see Chad*

"What's this?" Dakota said boldly

"Aww.. Chad these earrings are beautiful" She heard Sonny say

"You're the best boyfriend ever"

"Your'e the best girlfriend ever" Chad said and then kissed sonny.

Those words were piercing though Dakota's skin.

2 HOURS LATER

Dakota rushed to the Mackfalls set

"Hey Ch-" she stopped when she saw Sonny making out with Chad on the set.

"THAT SONNY GIRL NEEDS TO GO!"

_need 2 reviews or more! for next chptr! PLEASE GO TO THE OTHER STORY Missing Chad or Not

also! thnx!


	2. ITS ON!

**Chapter 2 **

**PLEASE R&R THNX!**

**Dakota's POV**

Ok, now this is seriously DISCUSTING Sonny and Chad are like seriously kissing really fiercely and like putting their hands in each other's hair! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I need to get Sonny fired so Chad can be mine!

**Nobodys POV**

*Dakota breaks Sonny and Chad apart**

**"Wow!" Sonny said**

**"Wow!" Chad said**

**"BLECH!" Dakota screamed **

"Hey Sonnnnnayyyyyyyyyyyyyy and i talk to you for a sec" Dakota said very softly

"Can't you just wait 5 minutes" Sonny said begging

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dakota screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Okay bye Chaddy" (a/n i ant believe i just did that!)

"K bye Sonny" **kisses her

**Sonny kisses back

"SONNNNNNNNY EW OK COME ON!" Dakota screamed.

**While Dakota and Sonny and Dakota are walking*******

"Chaddy? Really Sonny" Dakota cried  
"Sorry i can't think of anything else! " Sonny cried

"Lemme get this straight!" Dakota said boldly

"Chad... is your boyfriend?" Dakota questioned.

"Yup 4 and a half months!" Sonny said with a huge smile plated on her face.

"WELL CHAD IS MA-INE!" Dakota screamed on the top of her lungs!

" No he's not!" Sonny fought back

"Chad would NEVER dump me for a 10 year old"

"Let's see about that" Dakota said in a wise tone

**NEXT DAY**

*in the cafeteria

"Hey m'man whats up?" Sonny said as she took a seat next to Chad. Nothing really just waiting for you so i can get my lunch" Chad said very impatiently.

"Well I'm here so lets go!" Sonny relpied

While they were walking to the line Sonny saw Dakota

Sonny: *thinking: maybe I'll make Dakota a little jelous.**

Sonny: *thinking: SHES COMING what do i do?"

**Makes out with Chad right in front of Dakota******** (a/n i mean some serious lip action EWW LOL)

" Im so happy you are mine Chad!" Sonny said very loud so Dakota could hear.

"THATS IT!" Dakota said

Next chapter coming up soon! Please R&R THANKS! :D


	3. Getting Sonny fired

**Sorry, i haven't updated in awhile.. Well here it is.. PLEASE R&R THANKXXXX A TONN**

**CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGERRRR  
**

**p.s. should i continue it? **

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

My dad had to work late at the studio tonight. Of course, i couldnt stay home alone so he let me play in the prop house. I have a great idea. MY PLAN: Run to all of the sets in the studio and knock them all down. Plus, Sonny's mom is on a business trip and Sonny didn't wanna live alone for a few weeks she slept in her dressing room. I mean of course my daddy wouldn't think a sweet little angel like me would do something like that. So other than me, Sonny is the only one in the studio. So i ran to _Pauly and Pals _ knocked the hole set down. I also went to _Meal or No Meal_ and last _Mackenzie Falls._ I ripped all of the fake grass off, knocked down all of the books on the bookshelf. My best plan yet. Chad is MINE.

**The next day**

Intercom: PLEASE ALL SHOWS IN CONDOR STUDIOS MEET OUTSIDE

** all shows showed up.

"What is it now?" Sonny whispered in Chad's ear.

"No clue!" Chad replied.

"WHEN I CAME BACK TO THE STUDIO THIS MORNING ALL THE SETS WERE TEARED DOWN-EXEPT SO RANDOM!" Mr. Condor screamed.

"The only people who were here last night were, me, Dakota, and SONNY. Mr. Condor yelled.

Sonny had a worried look on her face.

"I didn't do anything!" Sonny said with her eyes watering up.

"SONNY... YOURE FIRED" Mr. Condor barked back.

"Mr. Condor- my man Sonny didn-" Chad said as he got cut off.

"You're fired too Mr. Cooper"


	4. CAUGHT

**Sorry I haven't posted in weeks! I have been TOATS BUSY! So here it is! PLEASE R&R**

**p.s. im goona make this story all quotes so its like a script! **

" I just can't believe he fired us!" Sonny said as she was drinking her milkshake at Dairy Queen.

" I know, and you didn't even tear all the sets down! I also have no clue why he fired me! Wait, you didn't knock the sets down did you?" Chad asked and took a sip from his cookies and cream milkshake.

" NO! I didn't" Sonny stated.

"Then who did?" Chad asked.

"One word- EVIL" Sonny replied.

"Dakota?" Chad asked?

"That little 10 year old wants you, she was like all up in my grill before and shes like Sony Chad is mine blah blah blah and all that crap!"

" We NEED a way to get out jobs back, but how?" Chad implied

" I GOT IT, the security cam!" Sonny advised.

"GREAT IDEA!" Chad said.

" Then i deserve something..." Sonny Inquired.

"Like what?" Chad asked

Sonny lifted one eyebrow.

"OHHH!" Chad said as he leaned in to kiss her

Sonny leaned in.

Everybody was watching Chad and Sonny have a gross make out session.

"ok, i think we should stop" Sonny advised as she pulled away.

" Good point" Chad replied.

" Lets go show Mr. Condor the truth!" Sonny cried

**15 mins later in Mr. Condor's office**

"Hmmmmm let me see that tape" Mr. Condor question the couple.

**Video tape started playing and it showed Dakota knocking down all of the sets.**

Mr. Condor's mouth opened.

"I'm SOOO sorry!" Mr. Condor apologized.

"You may have your jobs back"

"**BUT** i don't want any of you barging onto each other's sets in the middle of filming and randomly kissing, ID THAT CLEAR!" Mr. Condor barked.

" Yes Sir!" Sonny and Chad replied at the same time.

"NOW GO!" Mr. Condor screamed.

Sonny and Chad ran back to their sets.

**PLEASE R&R if you want another chaptaa! thnxx**

**PEACE OUT SUKAHSS WAHHHHH**


	5. Sick Iced Tea

**OMG SOO SORRY GUYS I HAVENT UPLOADED IS WEEKSS! EVEN MONTHSS I OTALLY FORGOT! HERE IT IS! Andj ust picture Sonny;s hair like her hair now (light brown with blonde highlights)**

**Dakota's P.O.V**

*Dakota is sitting in her bedroom

UGH, this stink i got caught, i thought daddy would never believe then I'm his little girl!

I need a plan to get her sick

**Next day in Cafiteria**

As i enter who do i see? Of course! Sonny sitting on Chad's lap and making out with him. Eww they looks like there goona kill each other!

Next to me there was this lady who kept on sneezing and coughing.

I GOT IT!

"Ma'am can i please have your drink?" Dakota asked with puppy eyes

"Uhm im sorry little girl but n-" The woman said as she got cut off.

"Thanks!" Dakota replied as she swiped the glass away.

I walked toward "them" and interrupted their gross make out session by breaking them apart.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Chad barked at Dakota.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for doing that, here is some iced tea!" Dakota said in her sweetest voice.

"Thanks, Dakota, that was oddly sweet of you!" Sonny replied.

*Sonny drank it

Ohhh, i hope my plan works!

*Next day

"Why hello there, m'boyfriend." Sonny said as she entered into Chad's dressing room.

"Hey Son!" Chad said as he smiled and kissed Sonny

*Kisses Back

*then breaks apart. **(woah im bad at kissing scenes ohh whatevsss)**

"Im so happy we *cough* got our *sneezes* jobs back." Sonny said with a stuffy voice.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked rubbing Sonny's back

" Idk, ever since Dakota gave me the iced tea i havent been feeling very we-" Sonny said as she got cut off

"DAKOTA!" They both said at the same time

**Please R&R! thnx im trying to uptdate all my stories!**


	6. Taking Care of Sonny PART 1

**LOL my stories make it seem like i don't speak English because of my grammar! :] But the only language i know and speak is English! ahah **

**Well according with my schedule I was suppoed to psot this Monday! But i never did! I'm sorry i forgot! But ill be back on track soon :) Sorry this chappy is really short i ran out of time! :(**

**Chad POV**

That Dakota, I swear, NOBODY and I mean NOBODY makes m'lady sick. Especially the day before her big episode! I figure I'd be a nice boyfriend and go get her some soup at _Soup Kitchen (_**not a real place! LOL)**. I drive to this random soup place and the cashier was this tall fake implants blonde. "Hey, can I please have some chicken noodle soup? "Aww, are you sick, maybe i can heelpp.?" She said all flirtatiously. " Uh, no and nooooooooooooooo, bye ." I drive to Sonny's apartment and knock." Babe, its me" I tell her "Come *SNEEZE* in *COUGH*" I come in to see a pale Sonny lying on the couch watching "_Real Housewives of New Jersey" _With tissues all over the place. "Chad *cough* thanks so much for *sneeze* coming!" Sonny whines to me barley having a voice. "Shh, Hun, don't talk your just goona get worse. "What's in the bag?" She asks me. I was way too focused on this weird lady throwing her hair extensions at another woman on TV. "What- wait oh yeah, its soup.." Sonny just stood there. "Aren't you goona feed me?" Se asked me. "Damn Son, your greedy when your sick." I reply. " I know, I know just feed me!" Uhm, ok then. I pick up the spoon and put it in her mouth. She spits it everywhere. "What now?" I ask " It's to hot!" She complains. "Ok, then we will wait for it to get cooler. " Buuut CHAAAAADYYYY PLEASE i'm *cough* sick!" She says looking up at me innocently. " Alright, but your pretty damn lucky you have a boyfriend who used up his whole entire lunch break to take care of his girlfriend.." I state to her while walking to the microwave. "Yes, yes i am, i would kiss you right now, uh but i'm sick." She tells me. Right when the soup is heated i look at my watch. " Crap Son, i gotta go i'll be here after work and take care of you!" I say walking out the door. " K you better, miss ya!" She replies with a raspy voice. Oh i just can't wait till after work..hmpphhh


End file.
